Volveré por ti
by Vale-Chann
Summary: La perla de shikón está completa. Y Kagome desea ir a la época en la cual Inuyasha no había sido sellado y Kikyo estaba viva. muchos cambios ocurren pese a este deseo. ¿Kagome pedirá el deseo correcto?
1. Deseo

Los grandiosos personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Deseo**

* * *

Corría rápidamente por el bosque lo que había visto era más que suficiente. Llevaba la perla de Shikón en sus manos. En poco tiempo la sacerdotisa llegó al pozo lo miro fijamente. Para luego pasear su mirada por el lugar y sonreír nostálgica. Habían pasado tantos momentos juntos. Pero el la había elegido a ella.

Se arrojó al pozo llorando en silencio. Al llegar a la casa no había nadie, vio una pequeña carta que reposaba en la mesa, luego de leerla la arrugó y la tiro lejos. Se dirigió a su habitación estaba tan enojada que no se había dado cuenta de que se había llevado el arco y flechas a la época actual.

Miro la perla que estaba en sus manos. Tan pura, pero tan contaminada a la vez. En ese momento sintió una presencia que provenía del pozo. Se dirigió allí y vio una luz violácea que salía del pozo pero nadie había en el.

-Kagome…-Escucho la sacerdotisa, mientras miraba al pozo aun con la perla en sus manos.-Kagome…-volvió a repetir la voz mientras la sacerdotisa volteaba a ver quién era el que la llamaba.

-Midoriko…-Pronuncia la sacerdotisa sorprendida al encontrar allí a la antigua sacerdotisa.-Kagome me sorprendes, una persona que hubiera pasado por lo mismo que tú, se llenaría de odio y rencor. Pero en cambio tu corazón y alma siguen puros. Por eso quiero ayudarte. Quiero que la Shikón no Tama te conceda un deseo.-Dice la antigua sacerdotisa sonriendo dulcemente.

-Midoriko… ¿Cómo se cual es el deseo correcto?-Pregunta la sacerdotisa quinceañera.-Solo tú sabrás cual es el deseo correcto. Yo no te puedo ayudar en eso.-Dice la mujer de ojos grises.-Entonces… yo…. No puedo no sé lo que es correcto.-Dice la mujer de cabellos azabaches.-Haz lo que tu corazón te diga Kagome.-Dijo ansiosa la mujer fantasmagórica mientras le sonreía maternalmente a la otra mujer.-Esta bien, deseo… deseo estar en la época en la cual Inuyasha no había sido sellado aún, En la cual Kikyo no había muerto. Para que no se derrame sangre inocente para que no se sufra todo lo que hemos sufrido nosotros.-Dice la miko colegiala a la otra sacerdotisa.-Estás bien Kagome, pero debo decirte que si es esto lo que deseas. Tú familia no te recordará. Pero serás conocida como una gran sacerdotisa en todo el Japón Feudal. También quiero advertirte qué algunos sucesos son necesarios que ocurran, en aquel tiempo. Sus encuentros no fueron una coincidencia. Pero debo volver a preguntarte estás segura que esta es lo que deseas.-Pregunta el espíritu de Midoriko a la portadora de la perla.-Si, estoy segura. Esto es lo que deseo, estoy muy segura.-Dice la miko cerrando los ojos, mientras la perla envolvía a ambas sacerdotisas. Al abrir los ojos la otra sacerdotisa se encontró con el paisaje selvático del sengoku.

La sacerdotisa se encontraba sentada en las raíces del árbol sagrado. Con el típico Hakama rojo, el obi del mismo color, el Haori blanco, las sandalias de madera, el cabello atado en el clásico peinado de sacerdotisa. Estas eran las ropas que formaban parte del traje de sacerdotisa.

A un lado estaba el arco del monte Azusa con un carcaj lleno de flechas.- Midoriko. ¿Por qué estoy vestida de sacerdotisa y de donde salió el arco y las flechas?-Pregunto la miko que se encontraba sentada en las raíces del árbol.- Como ya te dije eres una sacerdotisa y debes vestirte como tal y el arco y las fechas ya las tenías tú. Debo decirte que nada es como antes, nadie te recuerda como la joven colegiala que viajaba en el tiempo. Si no como la sacerdotisa de la aldea y la más poderosa de Japón.-Finalizo Midoriko. Kagome escuchó atentamente las palabras del espíritu pero no podía verlo.- ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó la miko mirando para los lados pero no encontraba a la bella mujer.-Aquí, abajo en tú hombro, seré una mariposa de día y de noche una luz. Así podre acompañarte y enseñarte ciertos cambios. Estaré siempre contigo-Dijo la mariposa blanca, azul y roja que reposaba en el hombro de la miko.

-One-sama, Kagome One-sama.-Ese grito alteró a Kagome alguien la estaba llamando. La sacerdotisa se levanto. Colocó el carcaj lleno de flechas en su espalda y tomo el arco con la mano izquierda.-One-sama, Kagome One-Sama. ¡One-sama!- exclama la pequeña acercándose a la sacerdotisa.-Hermana ya es hora de comer, Kikyo tiene lista la comida. ¡Vamos!-Dijo la pequeña tomando la mano blanquecina de la miko para luego tirar de ella.- Kaede-Chan.-Dijo la miko sorprendida al ver la misma sacerdotisa que le había enseñado todo lo que ella sabía ahora una niña de diez años.

"Un momento me dijo hermana, Kikyo tiene lista la comida. ¿Pero cómo?"-La sacerdotisa pensaba confundida mientras era arrastrada por su pequeña ahora hermana hacia la cabaña.- ¡Llegamos!-Anunció la pequeña niña corriendo a sentarse.-Hola One-Sama ¿Qué has hecho hoy?-Le pregunto una chica de largos cabellos negros lacios, ojos cafés y labios finos. Que para sorpresa de Kagome no llevaba el trae de sacerdotisa que ella llevaba sino una yukata color rojo con flores blancas y unas sandalias de madera.-¿Huh?, No mucho hoy ha sido un día tranquilo.-Dice un poco sorprendido por ese gran cambio. Pero eso era lo que dijo Midoriko. Kikyo ya no era la fría sacerdotisa sino una muchachita alegre y jovial.-Hermana, ¿hoy seguiremos con el entrenamiento verdad?-Pregunta la pequeña alegremente mientras la sacerdotisa asiente. –Hermana Kikyo ¿Por qué tú no quieres ser una miko?-Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Kaede mirando a sus hermanas. Desde que sus padres habían muerto ellas eran la única familia.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, yo quiero enamorarme, casarme y tener hijos.-Dijo Soñadoramente Kikyo.-Pero si eres una miko también puedes enamorarte, casarte y tener hijos.-Dijo kaede seriamente.-Si, pero una miko enamorada es vulnerable. Si te enamoras siendo una miko eres débil. Para una sacerdotisa dejar los sentimientos humanos es poder inigualable. Kaede. Para una sacerdotisa enamorarse es debilidad-Dijo fríamente la chica de la yukata roja.

-Eso no es cierto.-Dijo Kaede con un tono bastante infantil.-Si lo es Kaede.-Dijo fríamente Kikyo.-Aunque no quieras ser una sacerdotisa, ¿no quieres saber defenderte? Porque no estaremos toda la vida para protegerte Kikyo.-Dijo enfadada Kaede. Ella si quería ser una sacerdotisa más que nada. Quería ser como su hermana mayor.-Tal vez. Pero aunque tenga poderes espirituales nunca seré una sacerdotisa fuerte como One-sama. Y tú lo sabes.-Dice la mujer seriamente.-Pero…-Iba a contradecir Kaede pero algo la interrumpió.-Gracias por la comida.-Dice la miko que se encontraba callada mientras se levantaba y se retiraba a su cuarto. Se puso una yukata blanca y se acostó en el futón.-Ves Kagome esto es de lo que yo te hablaba.-Dice la luz mientras un campo de energía para evitar ser escuchadas.-SI ahora sé a lo que te refieres. Pero no es que una encarnación y una reencarnación no se pueden juntar.-Pregunto dudosa la sacerdotisa que se encontraba arrodillada rezando mientras purificaba las perlas de un rosario pero sin abrir los ojos.- Si lo que ocurre que hay algo que no es igual entre ella y tú.-Dijo la luz que en realidad era Midoriko.- ¿Huh?- La sacerdotisa Aún no abría los ojos seguía rezando pero escuchaba atentamente.-Velo por ti mismo.-Dijo la luz mientras Kagome aún con los ojos cerrados Buscaba un pequeño espejo que había visto por allí.

Tomo el antiguo espejo entre sus manos y lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo que vio la dejó helada. Sus ojos ya no eran chocolate si no de un color azul claro. Un hermoso y puro azul claro. Su cabello llegaba casi hasta la rodilla. Era más largo mientras que Kikyo lo tenía hasta la cintura pero liso como siempre.- ¿Pero cómo?-Preguntó sorprendida la miko.-Algo tendría que cambiar, aunque sea algo pequeño como el color de los ojos o el cabello. Algo había que cambiar.-Dijo la luz para luego desaparecer.

-¿One-sama te sientes bien?-Pregunto la pequeña que acababa de entrar. La sacerdotisa tenía nuevamente los ojos cerrados purificando el rosario. Como varias veces había visto hacer esto a la sacerdotisa Kaede del futuro. Un futuro que ahora no existe.-Si, no te preocupes Kaede-Chan.-Dijo la miko sin voltearse ni abrir los ojos.- ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto la niña pequeña. Mientras veía rezar a su hermana mayor.-Purificando el rosario.-Dicho esto abrió los ojos y tomo una de las perlas que pronto formaran un rosario y se la dio a su hermana.- ¿Huh?- Kaede tomo la cuenta dudosa y luego imitó la pose de su hermana.-Concéntrate. Piensa en la perla que tienes en tus manos. No te distraigas.-Dice la miko con los ojos nuevamente cerrados para luego abrirlos, levantarse Y dejar la pequeña perla en aquella clase de mesa. Ya todas las perlas se habían purificado.

-Kaede-chan.-Dijo para probar a su hermana. Ella no se movió. Siguió llamándola intentando desconcentrarla pero cuando pensó que no lo lograría ella se desconcentro un poco y la miko lo pudo notar ya que el pequeño aura que la cubría, se desequilibró.

-Nunca seré tan buena como tú One-Sama.-El comentario de la pequeña hizo sonreír a la sacerdotisa.-Tranquila Kaede-chan tienes buenos poderes solo debes concentrarte un poco más.-Dijo la sacerdotisa acariciando la cabeza de su hermana. Luego de ello, Kikyo se acercó y al verlas inconscientemente sonrió y se acercó a sus hermanas.- ¿Está todo bien One-Sama?-Dijo preocupada la recién aparecida. -¿Huh? Si kyo-chan no te preocupes.-Dice la miko sonriéndole a su hermana.-Hace mucho…-Comienza a decir con una sonrisa melancólica Kikyo. -¿Huh?- La sacerdotisa mira dudosa a su hermana.-Hace mucho que no me decías Kyo. Era tú manera cariñosa d llamarme, One-sama.-La miko sonríe, y de pronto unas imágenes llegaron a su mente de las tres juntas en varias ocasiones. Jugando, peleando, llorando, enojadas. Ella no había vivido todo eso pero debía recordarlo de todas maneras.-Kyo-Chan.-Dice abrazando a su hermana. Mientras sonreían al poco tiempo Kaede se unió al abrazo.

Luego de eso se fueron a acostar para esperar con ansias el día siguiente.

* * *

-Ha.- Exclamo la pequeña Kaede soltando una flecha. Lamentablemente la flecha no alcanzó el árbol y se clavó en el suelo.-Nunca seré tan buena como tú One-sama.-Dice la pequeña bajando el arco apenada.-Te equivocas vas muy bien. Ya que hace poco hemos empezado tú entrenamiento Kaede-Chan.-Al decir esto la pequeña levanta la cabeza y me mira sonriente.-Mira.-Dice la miko tomando una flecha de su carcaj y tensaba el arco. Kaede utilizaba otro arco ya que ese tenía poderes sagrados. Seguramente en el monte Azusa el arco ya no estaba ya que lo tenía la miko que se encontraba con su pequeña hermana.

La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos rápidamente y disparar la flecha cargada con un gran poder espiritual. La flecha se clavó en el medio del árbol. Luego la sacerdotisa miró a su hermana viendo como hacia lo mismo.-Kaede-chan así vez.-Dice arrodillándose colocando el arco y los brazos de la pequeña de la forma y dirección correcta. Al disparar la flecha se cubrió de una débil capa de poder espiritual y se clavo más abajo que la flecha de Kagome.

-Muy bien Kaede-chan.-Dice la sacerdotisa sonriendo a la niña pequeña.- Gracias One-Sama.-Dijo la Pequeña niña abrazando a su hermana.-Volvamos a la aldea.-Dijo la miko para voltearse y comenzar a caminar hacia la aldea.-Hai.-Dijo Kaede mientras seguía a su hermana, al llegar a la aldea la miko era saludada por los aldeanos con respeto. Ya que era una figura sagrada.

Luego de dejar unas hierbas medicinales que habían juntado en el camino, la miko dejó a su hermana menor en la cabaña.

Camino por la aldea y vio a Kikyo pintándose los labios. Al fin era una mujer normal. Sonrió con nostalgia esa era la Kikyo que nunca había conocido y esa Kikyo era la que la misma Kikyo quería ser. Bueno al fin lo cumplió. La miko vio como una mariposa de alas rojas, azules y blancas se posa en el hombro de la miko. Ella observó a su hermana por un momento para luego marcharse.

La sacerdotisa sintió un aura muy conocida y sonrió con nostalgia. El estaba cerca me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el aura. No estaba muy lejos. Pronto nos volveríamos a encontrar Inuyasha.

* * *

_Hola,_

_Espero que les guste mi historia._

_Cambié un poco los personajes ¿No?_

_BESOS_

_Vale-chan_n


	2. Encuentro

Les recuerdo que Inuyasha no me pertenece si no la gran Rumiko takahashi.

* * *

_**Encuentro.**_

* * *

Me dirigí donde estaba la presencia de mi amado y al llegar me lo encontré luchando con tres ogros gigantes, el estaba herido. Me emocione tanto al verlo que quise lanzarme a sus brazo pero recordé que él no m conocía. Fruncí el ceño como podía haberme olvidado de ello. Vi como un ogro se abalanzaba contra él. Yo tome una flecha del carcaj tensé el arco y solté la flecha que impacto contra el brazo que iba a lastimar a Inuyasha.

Vi como el ogro miraba para todos hasta verme y se abalanzó hacia mí.-Maldita humana, te matare.- Gritó el ogro mientras corría hacia mi yo no me inmute. Solamente junte mis manos en una pose rara.- Sichictus taoyuki.-Exclamo la sacerdotisa con los ojos cerrados mientras el ogro se desintegraba.-Maldita perra, te destrozaré.-Dijo el otro ogro mientras corría hacia mí. Yo tomé una flecha tensé el arco y solté la flecha. Destrozándolo de inmediato.- Garras de acero.- escuche que alguien exclamar a alguien y ese alguien era él Inuyasha.

-Debes tener más cuidado Hibrido.-Dije con mucho dolor viendo como él me miraba enfadado.-Maldita humana yo no pedí tú ayuda.-Me dijo eso. Me pareció algo tan cruel escuchar esas palabras salir.- está bien, me marchare hibrido. Pero necesito saber tú nombre antes de irme hanyou.-Dije seria mirándolo. Sin apuntarle yo me mantenía quieta en mi lugar.

-Basta con eso de decirme hanyou.-Exclamo el enojado mientras yo lo miraba expectante y él se mantenía quieto.-Entonces, dime tu nombre y no te volveré a decir hanyou nunca más. Lo prometo.-Dije mirándolo seriamente.-Es Inuyasha.-Dijo el poniéndose en pose de combate.-Inuyasha es un lindo nombre, lo recordare.-Dije para acercarme a él lentamente.-Aléjate estúpida.-me dijo intentando moverse pero no pudo y soltó un quejido era una herida grande debía curarla. Ignorando sus quejas y amenazas de muerte. Ella se acercó a él abrió el haori y kosode dejando ver la herida.

Era bastante profunda pero contando con los poderes sobre naturales de Inuyasha sobrevivirá. Toqué la herida recibiendo un insulto por parte de Inuyasha yo lo ignoré olímpicamente.-Estúpido eres tú si crees que podía escaparte con esta herida. Que tu cuerpo se regenere no tiene nada que ver. Tarde o temprano se te infectaría.- Dije enfadada para luego concentrarme cerrando los ojos. Purificando la herida, al abrirlos la herida estaba mucho mejor me levanté tomé mis cosas y comencé a caminar en dirección opuesta

-Hey, a donde vas.-Me gritó Inuyasha desde su posición.-Tú dijiste que me alejara y eso haré.- Dije esbozando una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa. El se quedó ahí sin decir nada sin moverse. Yo me encaminé a la aldea pero sentí un aura conocida y no eran ningunos de mis amigos. Me dirigí hacia donde provenía el aura y me sorprendí por lo que vi. Era Tsubaki tenía la misma apariencia de la vez en la cual la conocimos pero esta vez sus cabello eran negros.

-Veo que pudiste interpretar mi mensaje. Has venido.-Dijo la sacerdotisa sonriendo sádicamente. Yo no me moví, la miré fijo de manera fría, la examine. Lucía igual claro distinto color de cabello pero era la misma sacerdotisa mala de la otra vez. A lo lejos se oía una voz muy conocida.-One-sama. Kagome One-sama.-Se oía a lo lejos reconocí esa voz como la de Kaede.-Kagome, Kagome One-sama.-Repetía sin cesar algo estaba ocurriendo.-No te acerques Kaede. Es muy peligroso.-Dije yo mientras la miraba por sobre mi único que pude escuchar cuando ella se detuvo fue un pequeño susurro.-Así que esta es tú hermana pequeña, Kagome.-Dijo seria Tsubaki mirando fijamente a Kaede. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y la energía maligna aumentó.-¿Huh?-Mire al cielo oscurecerse más y más.-Estas segura de esto Kagome, yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacer esto sola toma a tu hermana y vete.-Me dijo Tsubaki ¿Qué se creía? Aún así mantuve mi porte sereno.-No te preocupes por nosotras.-Dije mientras los demonios comenzaban aparecer en el cielo.

-Youkais.-Exclamo Kaede para luego esconderse detrás de una piedra.-Eres una mujer muy Fría Kagome.-Me dijo Tsubaki mientras acababa con un par de youkais.-No mujer no , una alta sacerdotisa.-Dijo mientras nos poníamos espalda con espalda. ella con su alabarda y yo con mi arco y flechas.-Si soy una sacerdotisa porque ese es mi destino.- Seguimos exterminando los demonios hasta que ya no hubo ninguno. Nos retiramos del lugar para encontrarnos con los aldeanos reunidos.

-Qué bueno que haya regresado sacerdotisa Kagome. Es un gusto verla excelencia.-Dijo un aldeano haciendo una reverencia yo respondí el saludo para que luego se aproximara un hombre.-Escucha Kagome, han venido un grupo de exterminadores preguntando por ti. Y al enterarse que no estaban dijeron que volverían a la noche.-Dijo el mismo hombre que como se acercó se fue.-Exterminadores, me pregunto que querran.-

Luego de eso comenzó a llover.-Vengan rápido, Kaede-chan, One-sama.-Dijo Kikyo haciendo ademanes con las manos para que entremos. Luego de eso el mismo grupo de exterminadores que dijo el aldeano se acercaron todos se arrodillaron mostrando respeto. Uno de ellos se acercó a mí para depositar la perla en mis manos hizo una reverencia y todos se marcharon. Luego Kaede apareció frotándose los ojos.-One-sama, ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta la pequeña niña acercándose.-¿¡Que es eso!?-Preguntó Kaede sorprendida al ver lo que yo tenía en mis manos.-Este es la perla de shikón mi deber es purificarla.-Dije mostrando la perla a mi hermana que la veía sorprendida.

* * *

Mientras en la aldea de exterminadores.

-Sango, debes viajar hacia una aldea que se encuentra al norte de la aldea Mushin, ¿cree que puedes hacerlo?-Preguntó el jefe de la aldea y padre de la exterminadora de demonios.-Si padre con gusto lo haré.-Dijo la castaña orgullosa mientras portaba su Hiraikotsu.-Bien hija, me enorgulleces tú hermano, Kohaku te acompañara junto a otros exterminadores.-Dijo el hombre para luego retirarse del lugar.

* * *

Mi vida últimamente es muy complicada cada vez los demonios se acercan más y cada vez menos hablo con Inuyasha se supone que volví por él. Suspire y cuando estaba por levantarme de donde estaba para dirigirme al pueblo sentí un aura conocida: Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, sé que estas ahí por favor baja.-Le pedí amablemente. Al ver como el bajaba con desgano me dio una punzada en el pecho.-Hace mucho que no hablábamos tan de cerca.-Dijo yo con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba el horizonte.-Keh y eso qué.-Dijo fastidiado por mi presencia.-Inuyasha… Podrías contarme sobre tú madre.-Al mencionarle eso la mirada de Inuyasha se entristeció y miró hacia otro lado.-Entiendo si no lo quieres contar.-Dije mientras me levantaba pero antes de tomar mi arco el me interrumpe y cuenta la historia que yo ya sabía. Solo quería saber si el confiaba en mi.

-Gracias por confiar en mi Inuyasha.

-Keh.

* * *

-Me han avisado de un demonio sumamente poderoso y me han pedido que vaya a exterminarlo.-Dije a mis dos hermanas muy serias ambas al oír esto cambiaron sus caras ansiosas a unas de preocupación.-Pero, One-sama es muy peligroso déjame ir contigo.- Dijo Kikyo mirándome entre seria y preocupada.-Lo lamento pero no puedo. Deben quedarse aquí, las necesitan. Dije tomando mi arco y flechas.- ¿Cuándo te vas?-Pregunto Kaede mirándome triste.-Mañana en la mañana.-Dije cansinamente, en realidad no me quería ir. Pero tenía que hacerlo, antes de mi partida me dirigí al árbol sagrado toque su corteza y sonreí.-Y pensar que aquí te sellaron, aquí te conocí, aquí te libere y aquí fue me traicionaste con ella. Tantos buenos y malos momentos han pasado en este árbol.-Dije y sin darme cuenta una solitaria lágrima rodo por mi mejilla la saqué de un manotazo. Y comencé a caminar hacia la aldea.

-He oído que ahora eres la guardiana de la perla de shikón.-Escuche una voz detrás de mí. Esa voz hizo que detuviera mi marcha y volteara. Y allí estaba tan hermoso como siempre.

-Me debo marchar a una aldea muy lejana en los límites del país y al norte de la aldea. Tengo que exterminar un demonio.-Dije mirándolo con una leve sonrisa. Tenía que fingir tener desconfianza cuando en realidad sé todo de el.

-¿Vas a ir sola? Dejando la shikón no Tama sin protección.-Ese tono me hizo dudar estaba preocupado, Mi sonrisa se hizo más notable.-Pues, no lo permitiré iré contigo.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Yo lo mire sonriente y el al notarlo me mira sonrojado.-No malentiendas, iré para ver que a la perla no le pase nada.-Dijo volviendo a su posición de no me importa.-Keh, tontos humanos siempre malentienden todo.-Dijo pero al ver que yo me iba detuvo su parloteo.

-Oye, a donde vas.-Me preguntó, el.-A la aldea a donde más. Además tengo que preparar todo mañana al amanecer partiré.-Dicho esto seguí caminando, no quedaba muy lejos la aldea a medio día. Espero que todo vaya bien.

* * *

-Muy bien es hora de que me marche.-Dije mirando a mis hermanas.-Cuídate One-sama por favor.-Me pidió preocupada Kikyo, mientras yo asentía.-Pero One-sama y si nos atacan demonios que haremos, tú eres la sacerdotisa de la aldea.-Me dijo también preocupada. Yo me agache a su altura y le mostré la perla que colgaba del cuello.- ¿Pero cómo si la perla esta allí?-Pregunta señalando el señuelo.-Eso es un señuelo, Kaede no te preocupes. Pero si algún demonio ataca…-Dije sacando una flecha del carcaj recé en silencio purificándola para luego entrégasela a Kaede.- Utilízala cuando creas necesario.-Dicho esto me despedí de mis hermanas me marché junto con Inuyasha que quiso acompañarme. Eso es un buen paso.

Así que en medio día llegaremos a la aldea…

* * *

-Vamos Inuyasha no te quejes que falta poco. Al amanecer salimos así que falta media hora.-Dije en poco molesta ya que se venía quejando desde que salimos es el mismo Inuyasha de 50 años en el futuro que ahora no existirá.

-Ya estuvimos caminando todo el día mujer tonta y aún no llegamos si fueras más rápida.-Me decía ¡hay pero que molesto que puede llegar a ser este hombre!

-Un niño pequeño se queja menos que tú eres peor que un recién nacido.-Me quejé es muy mlesto y cabezota.

-Keh.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Seguimos caminando el tiempo indicado y cuando llegamos a la aldea encontramos muchos destrozos. Los aldeanos atemorizados. Me acerco a una casa y de allí sale un hombre.-Sacerdotisa, es un gusto recibirla en nuestra humilde aldea.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia. Examiné rápidamente el lugar.

Noté como una gran energía maligna se acercaba junto con otras.-Al parecer son muchos demonios.-También pude sentir dos auras conocidas: Sango y Kohaku junto con otros exterminadores. Claro habrán tardado mucho ya que la aldea de los exterminadores quedaba a unos días de aquí.

-El demonio se acerca refúgiense. No se muevan de sus lugares que los protegeremos.-Dicho esto todos obedecieron y se escondieron muy lejos de nosotros.

El demonio hizo aparición era el que más energía maligna destilaba.-A un lado niña. Yo me encargaré de esto.-Dijo Inuyasha poniéndome detrás de él para luego intentar atacar al demonio pero fue repelido por el aura del demonio.-Idiota no te acerques su aura es muy peligrosa y puede herirte. Además es lo mismo que dijiste cuando te atacaron los ogros y no pudiste defenderte.-Dije tomando una flecha del carcaj, por suerte el carcaj estaba lleno de flechas eran tantas que ya no entraba ni una más.

Tensé el arco y apunte al demonio este comenzó a reírse.-Tú débil humana crees que puedes herirme con tus inútiles flechas. Tú aura es la más débil que ha visto.-Se burlaba el demonio pero lo que no sabía es que yo estaba escondiendo mi aura para que se confíe. Lo malo que el conjuro se rompería en el momento en el cual yo dispare la flecha.

Ahora, ahora es el momento. En ese momento vi como el demonio se abalanzaba sobre un niño que no pudo refugiarse.- ¡No te atrevas!-Exclame soltando la flecha que se clavó en el brazo de demonio dejando un gran agujero. Por suerte Inuyasha luchaba contra los demás demonios.-¿Qué es esto se supone que tu aura era muy débil y ahora es más poderosa que cualquier sacerdotisa.-Dice el demonio viendo su brazo.-Te acabaré antes de que tengas todos tus poderes.-Exclamo corriendo hacia mí ya que yo estaba lejos.

La flecha que iba a tensar se me cayó y no me daría el tiempo de recogerla y tensar el arco. Y cuando creí que era mí fin un gran boomerang paso delante de mí imposibilitándole el paso al demonio. Y ese boomerang no era nada más ni nada menos que el Hiraikotsu de Sango.

En ese momento tome la flecha, tensé el arco y dispare justo al corazón del monstruo dejando un gran agujero en el pecho. El demonio cayó de rodillas para luego purificarse.-¿Sacerdotisa se encuentra bien?-Me preguntó el pequeño Kohaku.-Bien y gracias Kohaku. -Dije. Primer error ahora tendría que excusarme.- ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre?-Me pregunto con una cara interrogante el joven exterminador.-Porque esa muchacha, que creo que es tú hermana te llamo Kohaku varias veces. Pequeño.-Dicho esto las mejillas del exterminador se colorearon levemente.-Kohaku, se más respetuoso con las figuras sagradas. Su excelencia.-Dijo Sango para luego hacer una reverencia.-oh lo siento mucho su excelencia.- dijo imitando a su hermana.-Gracias. Pero llámenme Kagome no me gustan mucho las formalidades.-Dije para tomar una flecha tensar el arco y disparar mientras que ellas asentían y se ponían en posición de combate.

-Son demasiados.-Gritó Sango mientras arrojaba su Hiraikotsu.-Malditos demonios.-Dije lanzando una flecha que para mi sorpresa esta tenía más poder espiritual que las otras.-Garras de acero.-Exclamo Inuyasha mientras mataba a los demonios con sus garras.-Cuidado hermana.-Exclamo Kohaku lanzando su hoz acabando con un par de demonios que iban a atacar. Los demás exterminadores también luchaban. Pero los demonios no disminuían. Yo tome otra flecha del carcaj, tensé el arco y dispara acabando con muchos demonios de una sola flecha.

-No bajen la guardia. Son demasiados.-Grito Kohaku mientras exterminaba a un grupo de demonios que los atacaban. Sango estaba por ser atacada por la espalda y todos estaban ocupados. Si lanzaba la flecha la explosión la dañaría. Corrí hacia ella para luego empujarla y en vez de herirla a ella yo recibí el impacto. El demonio me hizo un corte profundo en el hombro derecho.-Excelencia se encuentra bien.-Me preguntó Sango afligida. Yo asentí y seguimos luchando.-No podremos con todos ello. No los venceremos-Gritó desesperada Sango golpeando a los monstruos con su Hiraikotsu.-Sí que lo haremos.-Grite para dejar el arco entre mis brazos, y juntaba mis manos en una posición extraña. -Famam Serenitaitis.-Dije lentamente, concentrando todo mi poder espiritual junto con el poder de la perla de Shikón. Mi cabello se soltó debido al fuerte viento que había comenzado a soplar. En menos de un minuto una luz cegadora salió de mí pecho haciendo que todos cierren los ojos. Todos los demonios presentes se desintegraron rápidamente. Una vez que la luz se apago. Quedé hincada en el suelo con el arco clavado en la tierra para evitar caerme.

Luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro y lo único que pude oir fue la voz de Inuyasa, Sango y Kohaku llamarme.

* * *

Hola.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. En la aldea

Les recuerdo que los grandiosos personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**En la aldea**_

* * *

Desperté en una cabaña que no conocía me levante de golpe viendo que no vestía mi traje de sacerdotisa si no una yukata blanca. Sentí un ruido en la puerta y vi a Sango entrando en la habitación.-Su excelencia, que bueno que se siente bien y gracias por salvarme ayer.-Me dijo Sango haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes Sango-chan y por favor dime Kagome no me gustan las formalidades.-Dije mirándola con una sonrisa mientras me paraba e intentaba buscar mis cosas pero un pequeño mareo hizo detenerme.-cuidado su Excel… Kagome-chan.- me dijo la exterminadora poniendo mi brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarme a caminar.- ¿En dónde estamos?-Pregunté mientras me sentaba en el futón y sango traía mi traje de sacerdotisa unto con mi arco y flechas.-Estamos en la misma aldea. Agradecieron tu ayuda y al verte mal herida nos dieron una cabaña en la cual permanecer hasta que estés mejor. Y en cuanto al hanyou le dijimos que se fuera ya que no creemos mucho en el.-Dijo Sango acomodando mi cabello ya que yo lo tenía suelto.-Inuyasha. El nombre del hibrido es Inuyasha y yo le pedí que me acompañara.-Susurre con la mirada fija en Sango.

Luego de la conversación que tuvimos con Sango junto a los exterminadores nos preparamos para irnos.

Ya casi llegábamos a la aldea ya que los exterminadores quisieron acompañarme para cerciorarse que yo estuviera bien. –Muy bien hemos llegado.-Dije cuando estábamos en la entrada de la aldea.-Pero antes de que partan quiero pedirles algo. Quisiera que un exterminador se quede en nuestra aldea para que nos ayude a proteger la perla. Últimamente los demonios nos atacan muy seguido y mi temor es que en algún viaje para exterminar demonios ataquen la aldea. Por eso les pido humildemente su ayuda.-Dije mirando a los exterminadores.

-Yo lo hare.-Dijo una voz atrás de grupo. Los exterminadores se abrieron dejando ver a la hermosa exterminadora.-Y yo.-Dijo Kohaku poniéndose junto a su hermana. Ambos se aproximaron a mí hasta quedar en frente mío e hicieron una reverencia.-si usted solicita nuestra ayuda, será un gusto para mí poder ayudarla cuanto tiempo que usted guste miko-sama.-Dijo sango para levantase y mirarme a los ojos.-Para mí también sería un placer ayudarla miko-sama.-Dijo Kohaku.

Yo asentí nuevamente nos despedimos de los exterminadores y caminamos hacia la aldea.-One-sama.-Exclamo la pequeña Kaede corriendo hacia mí.-Kaede-chan.-Dije abrazándola.

Luego de explicarles todo a mis hermanas que ahora seríamos más en la casa ellas aceptaron sin problemas.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los hermanos Taijiya formaban parte de nuestra aldea. Estábamos recolectando hierbas medicinales junto con kaede. Yo le enseñaba cual hierba era cual. Yo sabía todo eso gracias a Midoriko que ella me guiaba en mi camino de sacerdotisa. Luego de eso nos dirigíamos a la aldea. –Sango-chan, Kohaku-Kun, kyo-chan. Llegamos.-Dicho esto todos se reunieron a recibirnos.

-Que es lo que…-interrumpí al sentir una gran presencia demoniaca.-¿Qué ocurre One-sama?-Me pregunta Kikyo acercándose a mí.- Refúgiense rápido, Sango ven conmigo, Kohaku no te separes de ellas. –Dije para que todos asientan y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos Taijiyas estaban

Armados y vistiendo sus trajes de exterminadores.

Guíe a Sango lo más rápido que pude hacia la energía maligna. Al llegar sango arrojó con fuerza su Hiraikotsu. Yo tensé mi arco y disparé acabando con la mayoría de ellos.- ¡Cuidado Kagome-Chan!-Exclamo Sango yo la miraba sin entender hasta que sentí un demonio que iba a atacarme y cuando me preparé para recibir el golpe…-Garras de acero.-Ese grito me dejó maravillada y ahí lo vi caer con gracia al suelo.-Gracias, Inuyasha.-Dije de una manera torpe ya que nos rodeaban. Inconscientemente los tres no quedamos espalda con espalda mientras los demonios nos rodeaban.-Entrégame la Shikón, entrégamela, entrégamela.-Una voz de mujer repetía esas palabras. Luego una mujer ciempiés se me acercó hasta quedar cara a cara.-Tú la tienes, eres tú quien la posee. Entrégamela.- Dijo tomándome con sus cuatro brazos para elevarme y clavar sus colmillos en mi hombro.- Ahhg.-Exclame mientras entrecerraba los ojos.-Kagome.-Escuche el grito de ambos. Lo que me sorprendió es que Inuyasha se preocupó por mí.-Maldito insecto.-Exclamé golpeando el rostro de la mujer mientras esta me soltaba.-Kagome.-Gritó mientras me tomaba al estilo nupcial.-Gracias.-Dije poniéndome de pie de un salto para tomar una flecha del carcaj, tensar el arco y disparar. Acabando con la mujer ciempiés.

-¡Hiraikotsu!-Exclama Sango arrojando su boomerang. Yo tenso una flecha y disparo.-Garras de fuego.-Exclama Inuyasha acabando con algunos demonios. Y así logramos acabar con ellos pero algo me decía que estos no eran todos. Corrí hacía la aldea y allí vi a Kohaku luchando con algunos demonios. Kaede lanzando flechas. Mientras que Kikyo era perseguida por un espectro.-Kikyo One-sama.-Exclama Kaede. Lanzando una flecha en su dirección pero falla.-Cuidado Kaede.-Exclamo disparando una flecha al demonio detrás de Kaede. Ella cae de rodillas. Me dirigí a ella y al ver que estaba bien la ayudo a levantarse.

Aún no me acostumbro a ver a Kaede sin el parche. Ya que tenía ambos ojos.-Kyo-Chan.-Exclamo para tomar una flecha del carcaj, tensar el arco y disparar. Logré purificar un demonio pero aún había otros.- ¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!-Kikyo gritaba mientras corría, eso me hizo acordar cuando fui atacada por la mujer ciempiés y cuando conocí a Inuyasha. Tome una flecha, me quedan pocas, tensé el arco y dispara.-One-sama.-Dijo mientras me miraba ya que la flecha rozó su brazo pero acabó con la mayoría de los demonios. Pero en el descuido de Kikyo fu herida en el brazo.- ¡Ayúdenme Por favor!-Estaba muy asustada no podía dejar que nada le pasará. Tomo otra flecha y disparo. Todos incluso Kaede estábamos luchando contra los demonios.-Con esa fecha logro acabar con los demonios que la perseguían.-One-sama, Kagome… One-sama.-Decía Kikyo caminando torpemente hacia mí.-Calma, Kikyo. Todo estará bien.-Digo abrazando a mi hermana.-Malditos demonios ya me cansé.-Dije poniendo las manos en la misma posición de la otra vez.-Somiums Pacis-Dije mientras un remolino de luz me rodeara. Me elevo unos metros del suelo. El remolino había liberado mis cabellos.-Kagome-chan detente.-Gritó Sango desde abajo.-Kagome para de una vez te harás daño.-Me grito Inuyasha algo que me hizo abrir los ojos enormemente.-No se preocupen este conjuro no es como el otro.-Lentamente los demonios se desintegraron para que Luego el remolino vaya cesando y me deje acostada en la tierra.-One-sama. One-sama estás bien.-Escuche que Kaede me llamaba.

Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y no me movía pero estaba consiente.-Kaede.-Susurro débilmente abriendo levemente los ojos. Y sentándome con ayuda de Kaede y Sango.-Se encuentra bien Kagome-Sama.-Me dijo preocupado Kohaku.

Yo asentí.-Si, estoy bien.- Me levanté y tras cuatro intentos de caminar sin carme pude caminar bien. No puedo decir normalmente porque casi me choque contra un árbol en fin. Al llegar a la cabaña curo mis heridas para luego. Volver a vestirme y salir junto a los que me esperaban.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-Esa pregunta me asombró por qué no fue Kaede o Sango ni siquiera Kikyo la que preguntó eso si no esa pregunta salió de los labios de Inuyasha.-Inuyasha… gracias por preocuparte por mi-Susurre inaudible para todos. Pero por el movimiento de las orejas de Inuyasha y el leve sonrojo que se notaba en su cara había escuchado.

-Estoy bien gracias.-Contesté en voz alta para que todos escucharan y que no me tratarán de maleducada por no responder una pregunta hecha. Vi que sango estaba buscando un par de cosas para bañarse. Bañarse ¡Qué buena idea! Hace tanto que no me baño en las aguas termales. Me acerqué lentamente a Sango que estaba de espaldas.-Me acompañas a las aguas termales.-Le pregunté en un susurro ella asintió y yo busqué mis cosas. Nos excusamos y fuimos rumbo a las aguas termales una vez allí.

-Sango, ¿No extrañas a tu familia?-Pregunté sinceramente ya que al estar con nosotros ella no veía su familia y eso me hizo sentir culpable. Ya que ella se queda por nosotras.-Si, pero ahora ustedes son mi familia.-Dijo sonriente mientras veía el cielo de manera ¿Soñadora?

Luego de charlar un rato nos vestimos y nos dirigimos a la aldea. Y al llegar Inuyasha ya no estaba. Kaede estaba ayudando a Kikyo a cocinar y Kohaku estaba mirando el cielo fuera del templo.

No puedo decir que me acostumbro aún a esto pero al menos todo está un poco mejor que antes además por fin ya estamos en la aldea. Ya me había cansado de viajar tanto o luchar contra demonios. Pero siendo una sacerdotisa eso siempre pasará es como pedirme que deje de respirar.

Lo bueno es que pronto estaremos todos juntos.

* * *

Hola,

Espero que les guste mi nuevo capítulo, cortito pero bueno. Creo. Muy bien para aclarar las dudas- Kagome deseó eso para poder estar con Inuyasha y que Kikyo y otra gente inocente no muera por la perla de shikón. Otra cosa: me preguntaron por qué Sango y Kohaku existían si no habían nacido.

Como dice Midoriko algunos sucesos son necesarios que pasen y a eso me refiero al encuentro de todos. Y además algunas cosas cambiaran, no estarán como en el anime.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora.

Besos

Vale-chann


	4. ¿Un monje Pervertido?

**Hola niñas he me aquí otra vez. Lo lamento si me tardé mucho. Espero que este capítulo les guste voy a tratar de seguir actualizando la historia más seguido.**

**La muy mala de Rumiko Takahashi no quiso venderme los derechos de autor TTnTT en fin ya saben a quién pertenecen así que sigamos con la historia.**

* * *

Un monje… ¿Pervertido?

* * *

La sacerdotisa se encontraba en el templo de la perla, arrodillada rezando mientras purificaba la perla. Entonces sintió un aura conocida afuera. Salió y pudo ver nada más ni nada menos que al mismo monje que siempre lo acompañaba en los viajes para derrotar a Naraku en un futuro imposible. Se acercó un poco para oír la conversación.-Mis buenos señores, he sentido una energía maligna en ese templo.-Dijo señalando el templo el cual la miko había salido ante sin descubierta ya que él monje estaba de espaldas al templo.-Yo lo exorcizaré con mucho gusto si ustedes me permitan estadía en una de sus estancias.

Ahora que lo veía bien ese aldeano era el que tenía la mejor casa de toda la ciudad. Maldito embustero. Los aldeanos parecieron ver a la sacerdotisa pero esta hizo gestos con las manos para que no dijeran nada sobre que ella estaba escuchando. La miko miró al embustero con una ceja levantada y se acercó hasta quedar detrás de él.-Yo no creo eso su Excelencia.-Dijo la sacerdotisa haciendo que el Hoshi de un respingo por el susto. – ¿Pero qué…? Oh amable jovencita no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo.-Hizo su clásica pregunta el bonzo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. Antes de que la sacerdotisa pudiese contestar vieron como un boomerang gigante aterrizaba en la cabeza del monje.-Pervertido. Y usted se hace llamar moje.-Exclamo Sango fastidiada y sorprendida por la supuesta figura sagrada.

La miko rió ante tal escena esto hizo que ambos la miraran confundidos.-Déjalo Sango. Su excelencia puede quedarse con nosotros en nuestro humilde templo.-Dijo la miko haciendo una reverencia.-Oh amable sacerdotisa ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle este gran favor?-Preguntó nuevamente tomando sus manos. La miko quitó suavemente las manos de su agarre para que no pareciera grosera.-Si me dijera su nombre y quitara su mano de allí.-Dijo al ver que iba a tocar su trasero. Al ver el tono amenazante de la miko. El monje rió nervioso y retiró su mano del lugar indebido.-Me llamo Miroku señorita y usted es…-Dijo esperando que ella le dijera su nombre.-Kagome.-Dijo sonriendo cálidamente al bonzo.

El monje asintió.-Sígame por favor y le mostraré mi humilde templo.-El solo se limitó a seguirla mientras que la exterminadora se acercó hasta estar a su lado. -Psss… acaso le crees. Tal vez intente robarte la perla.-Dijo en un tono de desconfianza la exterminadora.-Créeme que si así fuera. No le hubiera permitido ni siquiera pisar la aldea.-Dijo calmada la miko. Una vez dentro de la casa se sentaron a charlar un poco. –One-sama ya llegaste. ¿Huh? ¿Quién es el One-sama?-preguntó con clara confusión la pequeña niña a su hermana.-Kaede sé más respetuosa. Buenos días a todos. Su excelencia.-Dijo Kikyo haciendo una pequeña y rápida reverencia mostrando respeto hacia el monje.-Oh, hermosa damisela ¿No quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?-Preguntó insolentemente el bonzo tomando las manos de Kikyo quien estaba roja de vergüenza.-PERVERTIDO.-El grito de Kikyo resonó por toda la cabaña. Miroku tenía una marca en su mejilla derecha.-Para ser una figura sagrada no es nada santo.-Le susurró Sango a Kagome mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente al monje.-Moje miroku podría dejar de hacer eso por favor. Y menos con mi hermana menor ahora solo falta que le pidas cosas indecentes a la pequeña Kaede.-Exclamó la miko ya un poco cansada de las andanzas del monje con las mujeres-¿Están seguras de que este monje es de fiar? ¿Y más importante están seguros de que es un monje?-Preguntó aún roja de la vergüenza Kikyo mientras se sentaba junto a Kagome.

Sango miró de mala manera al monje esperando alguna excusa pero solo recibió una risita nerviosa y boba. Esto hizo que ella suspirara. _"¿De dónde salió este monje?" _Pensó indignada la exterminadora. Seguramente le pediría eso a todas las jovencitas de la aldea. Esperemos que eso no sea así.

* * *

Kagome caminaba por la aldea con su arco y sus flechas en mano. Llegó al Goshimboku en poco tiempo. Se paró en frente a este y acarició su corteza como si estuviera buscando algo. La miko dejó que el viento acariciara suavemente su rostro y que meciera sus cabellos.-Inuyasha.-Suspiró sin notar que era escuchada por el susodicho. Ella se sentó en las raíces del árbol mirando el cielo. Entonces siente un ruido en los arboles. Se pone de pie y tensa el arco. Pero al ver que era el aura de Inuyasha baja el arma.

El hanyou baja dudoso del árbol y la mira por un momento.- ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó mirando el rostro del semi demonio que tenía en frente.-Keh.-El solo se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada para luego saltar a la rama más alta del Goshimboku. La sacerdotisa suspiró. Era el mismo de siempre.-One- Sama….- Esa voz es la voz de Kaede. La miko volteo y vio a la pequeña corriendo hacia ella con un gran arco pero no tanto como el suyo y un carcaj de flechas.-One-sama. Comencemos.-La miko asintió ya casi se olvidaba del entrenamiento que tenía con Kaede.

La sacerdotisa estaba distraída y eso se notaba bastante.-One-sama… One-sama… ¡One-Sama!-Eso la saco de sus pensamientos.-Oh, si Kaede lo lamento en que estábamos.-La pequeña niña suspiró cansinamente. Su hermana estaba en las nubes y que lo estaba.-Volvamos One-sama ya que no creo que a este paso podamos seguir entrenando.- La miko asintió confundida. La pequeña tomó la mano de su hermana y la condujo a la cabaña y cuando llegaron encontraron una escena un poco rara. Miroku en el suelo boca para arriba y con un sinfín de chichones. Sango con su Hiraikotsu en alto y por último Kikyo en sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba a miroku con cara de desquiciada.

La miko miró a todos con un tic en el ojo derecho.-ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE ES TODO ESTO.-El grito de la miko resonó por toda la aldea. Creo. Entonces todos la miraron. Miroku levanto la cabeza pare mirarla y comenzar a decir cosas inentendibles-Lo Quesh ssuuucusheeedeee Shelorita esshhh queeeeeeeeeee.-No pudo terminar ya que cayó desmayado nuevamente Eso hizo que la miko mire a Sango con una ceja en alto.-Se lo merecía por Hentai.-Dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos mientras la miko suspiraba.-pero tampoco tenías que golpearlo hasta dejarlo tonto.-Dijo pasando a su lado sentándose al lado de su hermana. Quien tomo fuertemente los pliegues de su haori.- ¿Por qué tiene que estar este monje degenerado en la casa Kagome por qué?-Preguntó la pelinegra desesperada a la sacerdotisa mientras la acercaba a su rostro para que viera su desesperación.

La sacerdotisa se soltó de su agarre y se puso de pie.-Porque pensé que una nueva compañía sería buena… Pero me equivoque.-Susurró lo último la sacerdotisa mientras miraba al monje. La chica ayudo a que el monje se pusiera de pie.-Houshi-sama se puede saber por qué hace esto. Deje de hacerlo de una maldita vez. Se ganaras la fama de mujeriego en la aldea si sigue así.-Reprochó la miko mientras se ponía al lado de Sango.-Ya compórtese. -Exclamo la exterminadora haciendo un amago a golpearlo.

El Houshi dio dos pasos hacia atrás asustado por la idea.-Ya paren…-La sacerdotisa no pudo continuar ya que sintió un aura demoniaca.-Lo siente…-Preguntó el monje mientras la sacerdotisa asentía. La miko tomó su arco con fuerza mientras corría hacia donde sentía el aura. Llegaron y allí había un monstruo enorme parecía un caballo azul de cuatro cabezas y seis ojos obviamente muchísimo más deforme. (N/A. Pobre caballo XD.) El demonio se le abalanzó a Miroku, Quien solo hizo un campo de protección. Extendiendo su báculo en posición horizontal, repeliendo al demonio quien cayó al suelo.

La exterminadora aprovechó el momento y lanzó su Hiraikotsu. La miko Tensó su arco y disparó haciendo que la flecha se clave en el cuello del demonio. Este solo se enfurece más y corre hacia ellos. Pero los tres atacan a la vez acabando con el demonio. Vieron como una mujer corría hacia ellos parecía asustada. –Sacerdotisa, Monje, Exterminadora les agradecemos que nos hayan ayudado con este demonio.-Dijo una aldeana mientras hacía una reverencia. Los tres asintieron en respuesta a la reverencia viendo como la aldeana se marchaba.

La sacerdotisa, el monje y la exterminadora caminaron hacia donde estaba el templo ya que habían salido así nomas sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron vieron a Kikyo y Kaede muy afligidas.- One-sama no vuelvas a hacer eso.-Le regaño Kikyo a la sacerdotisa mientras a abrazaba.-Está bien Kikyo, no quise preocuparte.-Dijo ella mientras se separaban. Kikyo asintió mientras todos iban adentro.

* * *

Sango, Kikyo y yo nos estábamos bañando en las aguas termales de la aldea. –Y Kagome ¿Qué piensan del moje pervertido?-La voz de Sango me sacó de mis pensamientos.-No sé y a ti.-Dije con un tono picarón.-Q-que no, Miroku ya te pervirtió Kagome-chan.-Dijo Sango muy sonrojada haciendo que Kikyo suelte una risita. –Ajá, te creo.-Dijo mi hermana sarcástica.-Ya tenemos que salir se nos hace tarde.-Dije un poco nerviosa ya que sentía que Inuyasha andaba cerca. Pervertido. Ellas me miraron extrañadas pero luego asintieron. Nos vestimos rápidamente y nos dirigimos a la aldea pero antes de llegar.- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Se escuchó una voz que yo conocía muy bien detrás de nosotras. Yo voltee y lo vi, tan hermoso como siempre.-Inuyasha.- Dije de una forma lenta y un poco dulce.-Entrégame la perla de Shikón.-Exclamó el tronando sus garras. Vi como Sango iba a lanzar su Hiraikotsu.-Kikyo, Sango vallan a la aldea por favor.-Dije sin mirarlas ya que yo miraba fijamente a Inuyasha.-Pero…-Iba a contradecirme Sango pero yo no la dejé.-Ya.-Dicho esto ellas se fueron hacia la aldea dejándonos solo.

Entonces vi como Inuyasha me miraba y se acercaba lentamente.-Entrégame la perla.-Dijo corriendo hacia mí. Yo solo tomé el collar de cuentas que tenía en mi manga y recité un leve cantico. Las cuentas desaparecieron hasta aparecer una por una en el cuello de Inuyasha. Este miró el collar con confusión deteniendo su marcha.-Osuwari.-Dije lentamente viendo como quedaba estampado en el piso.- ¿Pero qué es esto?-Dijo el intentando sacarse el collar, yo me hinque delante de él mirando el collar con nostalgia. Tome entre mis manos sus cuentas para luego soltarlas viendo como Inuyasha me miraba buscando algo.

Y al cruzarse nuestras miradas el debió la suya sonrojado al verse descubierto. Yo me puede pie y comencé a caminar hacia la aldea. El no se movió es más sentí su mirada dorada clavada en mi pero no voltee.

No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que estamos todo juntos.

* * *

Hola,

Les ha gustado. Me ha costado un poco ya que estoy un poco desanimada ya que tengo c que empezar la secundaria pero con un poco de trabajo salió y que les parece.


	5. Shippo el zorrito de fuego

_**Hola niñas.**_

_**Muy bien les traigo el quinto capítulo de Volveré por ti espero que les guste. El capitulo tiene una pequeña sorpresita espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews.**_

* * *

Shippo, el zorro de fuego.

* * *

La sacerdotisa se encontraba jugando con los niños mientras era observada atentamente por un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados. -¿A qué quieren jugar?-Preguntó mientras los niños tiraban de sus mangas y reían.-Juguemos.-Propuso una niña que tomaba la mano de la sacerdotisa.-Recolectemos flores.-Dijeron mientras tiraban de sus mangas y manos.

Los niños y la sacerdotisa reían hasta que el cielo oscureció alertando al hanyou y al la sacerdotisa. Pero entonces algo que extraño a todos fue cuando la sacerdotisa rió en vez de estar alarmada. De la nada una bola rosada con ojos saltones apareció delante de la sacerdotisa quien no se movió de su lugar mientras que los niños estaban detrás de ella asustados.-Sacerdotisa usted tiene la perla de Shikón, entréguemela o la matare.-Dijo la bola rosada mientras era rodeada por fuego de color azul. La sacerdotisa rió un poco para luego extender su mano derecha y hacer una posición rara con esta. Entonces la bola rosa comenzó a temblar hasta desaparecer en una nube de humo. Una vez que el humo se dispersó dejó ver a un niño con cola de zorro, cabellos rojo fuego y ojos verdes esmeraldas.

El hanyou miró con una ceja levantada al niño y a la sacerdotisa para luego irse saltando. La sacerdotisa se hincó a la altura del niño y le tendió una mano.-Eres un niño, me lo suponía. Eres un zorro de fuego ¿No?-Preguntó dulcemente la miko sonriéndole. El niño la miro extrañado por su comportamiento pero luego tomó su mano para ponerse de pie. La sacerdotisa no se movió de su lugar solo se quedó mirando al niño con la misma dulzura de antes.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó la sacerdotisa con falsa curiosidad ya que ella sabía su nombre.-Shippo.-Susurró el pequeño niño mientras la sacerdotisa se ponía de pie.-Está bien niños él no es malo es otro niño con quien jugar.-Dijo la miko tranquila volteando a ver a los demás niños.-Vámonos Shippo-chan.-Dijo la sacerdotisa con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-Entonces eres un zorro de fuego.-Dijo Sango mirando al pequeño niño que estaba en el regazo de la sacerdotisa.-Así es.-Respondió mientras recibía las caricias de la miko en su cabeza.- ¿Y por que querías la perla Shippo?-Preguntó Kikyo con curiosidad.-Para vengar… para vengar la muerte de mi padre.-dijo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en el suelo el pequeño zorrito. Todos asintieron en silencio. Y una vez que terminaron a comer se retiraron cada uno a su habitación. Shippo dormía con Kagome, Kikyo con Sango y Kaede, y Miroku y Kohaku en una habitación solos. Kagome no se podía dormir, esa noche era luna nueva, tal vez algo podría pasarle. Se sentó en el futón dejando delicadamente al zorrito en el suelo. Durmiendo.  
Se vistió rápidamente y tomo su arco y el carcaj con flechas. Salió de su habitación en silencio tratando de no hacer ruido. Y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de la cabaña.- ¿One-sama a dónde vas?-Preguntó Kaede detrás de la miko.- ¿Hum?, vuelve a dormir Kaede que es muy tarde, iré a caminar un rato siento presencias extrañas.-Dijo mientras la pequeña la miraba con desconfianza pero luego asentía.

Salió a toda prisa hacia donde se sentía el aura de Inuyasha. Rápidamente llegó al Goshimboku vio a Inuyasha escondido, herido mientras varios demonios lo rodeaban. Tomo una flecha la tensó y disparó haciendo que los demonios se purificaran. Se acercó a él y se hinco delante de él.-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la Miko mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su mano. El solo la mira con desconfianza y asintió.-Vamos.-Dijo mientras pasaba el brazo del sobre sus hombros y rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de él. Llegaron rápidamente a la cabaña. Entraron en silencio y cuando llegaron a la habitación Inuyasha perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el futón arrastrando a la sacerdotisa con él. La sacerdotisa miró sonrojada al hombre ya que ella había quedado sobre él y el la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura. Al ver su rostro tranquilo y su respiración pausada notó que estaba dormido. Y cuando quiso separarse el solo la atrajo más así. Intentó separarse pero a pesar de estar herido tenía más fuerza que ella la suficiente para inmovilizarla así que se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

Estaba tan cómodo y estaba abrazando a algo tan suave. Un momento ¿cómodo, suave? Abrió los ojos y vio algo que lo sorprendió. La hermosa sacerdotisa custodia descansaba en sus brazos. Hubo algo que llamó su atención estaban en una habitación, parecía ser la de la mujer y la otra es que ella parecía cómoda y tranquila entre sus brazos. Pero no las cosas no podían ser así. Se sentó de golpe en la cama haciendo que la miko se despierte. Esperó gritos y reclamos cuando la vio levantarse pero en cambio se puso de pie, se peinó su melena casi lacia y se arregló un poco las ropas. Ella salió de la habitación siendo seguida de un confundido Inuyasha.-Buenos Días.-Saludo la miko a todos quienes estaban desayunando.-Buenos días.-Contestaron todos a la vez.

Inuyasha salió sin decir nada bajo la mirada de los demás.- ¿Y a ese que le pasa Kagome?-Preguntó el pequeño niño a la sacerdotisa quien solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza ya que no lo sabía en un caso normal hubiera dicho su clásica frase. "Keh." Sonrió al recordarlo, estaba feliz ya que parecía que ella e Inuyasha se llevaban bien.

* * *

Estaba entado en la rama más alta del Goshimboku viendo a la gente pasar. Hasta que sintió algo en su cuello, Lo que no duró mucho ya que lo aplasto con su mano. Miró su palma y vio a nada más y nada menos que a la pulga Myouga. Este se puso de pie en la palma de la mano de su amo y lo miró serio.-Amo no me dijo que ya había encontrado a su hembra tan pronto.-Dijo saltando de un lado para el otro en la mano del medio demonio.-Com-compañera. ¿De qué hablas anciano del demonio?-Preguntó el hanyou confundido.-Es más ya sabes que ninguna mujer quisiera estar con un hanyou y si así sería ¿Quién?-Continuó el hanyou mirando a la pulga con una ceja en alto.

La pulga se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.-Pues a quien más. A la linda sacerdotisa de allí. Se ve que es una hembra fuerte, sana y lista para aparearse. Además está en celo.-Dijo la pulga contento pensando que su amo había conseguido una pareja. El la miró atentamente.-Que linda es.-Dijo en un suspiro leve. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta. La pulga sonrió, su amo se estaba enamorando.- ¿Qué dijo amo?-Preguntó con una sonrisa la pequeña pulga.-He… na-nada.-Dijo entrecortadamente al verse descubierto.

* * *

La sacerdotisa se sentó al borde del lago y desató su cabello dejándolo libre. Miró su reflejo en el agua. Su nariz pequeña, piel nívea, Labios carnosos, ojos ahora azules claros, cabello azabache y casi completamente lacio. Era tan parecida a ella. Pero aún así tan diferentes. Kagome era una chica que destilaba vida, alegría y felicidad. En cambio Kikyo era una persona fría y sin sentimientos. El viento acaricio suavemente su cara por unos momentos.

Miró nuevamente su rostro en el reflejo del agua cristalina. Y se vio nuevamente parecida a Kikyo pero a la antigua Kikyo la que ya no puede existir ya que ella era libre, una mujer normal. Sus ojos ya no expresaban esa frialdad si no alegría constante. La sacerdotisa inconscientemente sonrió. Consiguió lo que quería. Se puso de pie y cuando lo hizo recién se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se encontraba allí. Decidió hacer como que no lo había notado.

Siguió caminando sintiendo como Inuyasha la seguía pero al llegar a la entrada de la aldea él se detuvo y comenzó a alejarse. Suspiró y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la aldea. Entró en la cabaña viendo que Kikyo y Sango charlaban muy animadamente.-Hola One-sama.-Saludó Kikyo viendo llegar a su hermana.-Hola Kag-chan.-Saludó la exterminadora a su amiga.-Hola Kyo-chan, hola San-chan.-Respondió al saludo la miko.-¿Y Kohaku y Miroku?-Preguntó buscándolos con la mirada.-Oh, están con la pequeña Kaede en la aldea caminando un poco.-Contestó Sango encogiéndose de hombros.

La sacerdotisa tomó su arco nuevamente y se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña pero antes de salir se volteo.-Caminaré un poco. No me siento muy bien.-Dijo la miko con tranquilidad. La exterminadora y la joven asintieron mientras la sacerdotisa se alejaba. Caminaba por el bosque hasta que llegó al pozo. Miro sorprendida el claro en el que se encontraba el pozo se encontraba cerrado con pergaminos. Entonces la sacerdotisa se acerco hasta posarse delante de él. Tocó la tapa que lo cubría con ambas mano, como si quisiera memorizarlo. Una risa se escuchó detrás de ella haciendo que ella volteara.

Al voltearse sintió algo filoso hacer un corte en su mejilla la cual comenzó a sangrar. Y su cabello se soltó de repente. La sacerdotisa miraba a la mujer que se encontraba sobre los cabellos fijamente, sorprendida. –Así que tú eres la sacerdotisa que tiene la perla de Shikón. Entrégamela.-Dijo Para inmovilizar sus brazos y piernas con los cabellos. Ella se acercó para revisar si tenía la perla para quitársela pero se quedó mirando algo que le llamó la atención.-Tienes un hermoso cabello, y está muy cuidado y sedoso.-Dijo acariciando su cabello.-Y es muy largo.-Dijo mirando la larga cabellera.

La sacerdotisa comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de las escurridizas armas de su atacante.-Suéltame.-Exclamó la sacerdotisa liberando energía espiritual haciendo que Yura retroceda y los cabellos se purifiquen.-Maldita.-Dijo para comenzar a atacarla con grandes mechones de cabellos y en ellos había cráneos.-Muere.-Fue lo que exclamo la demonio para abalanzarse sobre ella desenvainando su Katana.-Kagome.-Se escuchó un grito masculino para luego ver como un borrón rojo y plateado se interponía entre ellas atacando a Yura.

Yura salto hacia atrás y miró al recién llegado.- ¿Ah? Que hermoso cabello plateado, pero tus puntas están maltratadas.-Dijo Yura observando al Hanyou.-Keh, eso no me importa.-Dijo tronando sus garras.-Me quedare con el cabello de los dos.-Dijo para abalanzarse sobre Inuyasha. Kagome miraba sorprendida la pelea hasta que recordó algo. _"El cráneo rojo. El cabello que sale de él es el mismo que sale de la mano de Yura." _Pensó la miko mientas tomaba una flecha del carcaj y tensaba el arco y disparaba hacia el cráneo rojo que se encontraba en el nido de cabello en el que se encontraban ahora.

La fecha golpeó el cráneo pero no se clavó en el.-Tú.-Dijo Yura para intentar inmovilizarla con sus cabellos pero ella fue más rápida y extendió la mano en al cual sujetaba el arco haciendo una barrera espiritual-Tú pelea es conmigo.-Dijo el albino mientras atravesaba el pecho con sus garras. Kagome aprovechó y tensó el arco y disparó esta.-Acabaré contigo.-Dijo para abalanzarse sobre Inuyasha pero cuando estaba a centímetros de él, se detuvo de golpe.- ¿Qué…?-Llegó a formular el demonio de los cabellos para luego comenzar a desintegrase. Inuyasha miró asombrado como el demonio se desintegraba hasta solo quedar las ropas que vestía.

Desvió la mirada hacía donde estaba Kagome y la vio respirando agitadamente con el brazo izquierdo, el cual sujetaba el arco, extendido hacia adelante. Su cabello suelto se mecía a compas de viento. Y pudo ver los cortes que tenía en los brazos, piernas y rostro.- ¿Kagome estás bien?-Preguntó con preocupación visible en su rostro.-Si.-Contesto simplemente. –Muchas gracias por salvarme.-Dijo sonriendo dulcemente haciendo que el medio demonio se sonroje.- Acompáñame.-Dijo tomando la mano de él para luego tirar de ella.

Inuyasha se sonrojó pero la siguió. Llegaron a un río en el cual había un pequeño muelle. Vieron una pequeña barca y un remo. Inuyasha se subió a la barca y ayudó a Kagome a hacer lo mismo. Tomó el remo y comenzó a remar. No sabía por qué pero la sacerdotisa le daba confianza. Sentía que tenía que protegerla. Kagome miraba el hermoso paisaje. Luego de un rato volvieron al muelle. Bajo aún con el remo en mano. Kagome subió al muelle pero tropezó. No se impacto con el piso pero chocó con el fuerte pecho de Inuyasha.

Esta levanto la mirada sonrojada y vio que Inuyasha estaba igual que sonrojado que ella. El comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella hasta que sus labios se unieron. Ella correspondió al beso que él le daba gustosa. Comenzó como una suave caricia, hasta que ella comenzó a mover los labios suyos sobre los de él esperando que él la siga, que así fue. Se separaron cuando el aire pidió clemencia. Inuyasha soltó el remo y la abrazó posando sus manos sobre la cintura de ella mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de él con sus brazos.-Kagome…-Suspiró Mientras cerraba los ojos y la atraía más a sí.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Les ha gustado espero que si. Quería decir que es un poco corto ya que luego de escribir un capitulo de 10.690 palabras ya me he quedado sin ideas. En fin espero que les haya gustado y aquí les dejo un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo.**

* * *

-Vienen tras la perla.-Dijo agitadamente mientras corría.

-Rápido tenemos que llegar al bosque.-Dijo sin detenerse.

-No te escaparás.-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Rápido corre y no te detengas.-Alentó tratando de que no se detenga.

-Es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo.-Su voz sonaba agitada y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Aquí estás.-Dijo apareciendo delante de ellos haciendo que caiga sentada por el susto….

* * *

**Díganme que luego de leer este avance ¿Cómo creen que será el próximo capitulo? Gracias por leer y dejen reviews.**


	6. Koga

**Hola mis hermosas princesas.**

**Les actualizo rápido ya que tal vez luego las ideas se ma valla. En fin espero que les guste.**

**Inuyasha lamentablemente no me pertenece. Si no a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Koga.

* * *

La sacerdotisa se encontraba bajo el árbol de flores de cerezo. Sonriendo, se sentía feliz. Hasta que algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.-Que admirable.-Dijo alguien detrás de ella haciendo que se voltee.-Pero si te quedas mucho tiempo debajo del árbol de flores de cerezo, te volverás loca.-Rió la sacerdotisa mala.-Estas distinta a la última vez que te vi Kagome.-Dijo sonriendo malvadamente.-Le has entregado el corazón a un hombre y mucho peor a un hombre mitad bestia.-Dijo en burla la mujer de ojos azules marinos.

La sacerdotisa de ojos zafiros la miró indiferente. Pudo notar la presencia de su amado cerca. El estaba escuchando todo.-Entrégame la perla yo la purificaré ahora.-Dijo extendiendo el brazo con la mano abierta. –Hmp. No eres capaz de hacerlo.-Dijo la sacerdotisa de vestiduras blancas y rojas para luego comenzar a alejarse. –Muere, Kagome.-Dijo para que la serpiente que tenía enredada en su cuerpo; se abalance sobre Kagome. Quien solo mira por su hombro, se voltea y golpea a el espíritu maligno con su arco. Devolviéndole el conjuro de pergamino. Tsubaki cae de rodillas tapándose el ojo derecho mientras miraba con odio y rencor a la sacerdotisa de mirada zafiro.

Esta la miró fríamente, indiferente.-Vete y te perdonaré la vida.-Dice para darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse. Pero se detiene en seco y sin mirarla le dice.-Sabes aunque tu consigas la perla y pidas tu deseo, esta no cumplirá tú mayor anhelo. Solo cumplirá su conveniencia. Incluso para un ser inmortal la juventud y la belleza no existe para siempre.-Dicho esto la sacerdotisa siguió su camino.

Tsubaki la miró marchar, impresionado.- ¿Como es que…?-No pudo seguir ya que se había marchado ya.

* * *

La sacerdotisa caminaba sonriente por un prado. Pero se detiene en seco. Su sonrisa se ensancha al reconocer esa aura. Inuyasha. Sigue caminando hasta llegar al árbol sagrado y encontrarlo allí. Se sienta en una de sus raíces. Y siente como Inuyasha se sienta a su lado. Ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él haciendo que este se sonroje pero la abrace.

Ese momento se vio interrumpido al sentir los gritos de los aldeanos. Kagome se separa lentamente de Inuyasha y se pone de pie.-Acompáñame.-Dicho esto corrió hacia la aldea siendo seguida por Inuyasha. Llega a la aldea y vio algo que la dejó helada. Tomó una flecha de su carcaj y tenso el arco. Vio al líder de la manada de los lobos acercándose al templo. No lo permitiría. Disparó haciendo que la flecha se clave en el suelo causando una explosión.- ¿Qué demonios…?-Dice él una vez en tierra.

Al ver a su atacante se sorprende pero la mira detalladamente.-KAGOME.-Se escucha el grito femenino detrás de la sacerdotisa. Esta se volteo y vio a su Kikyo siendo perseguida por los lobos.-No lo permitiré.-Dijo la miko sacando una flecha de su carcaj, para luego tensar el arco y disparar. Logrando ahuyentar a los lobos.

Al ver la distracción de la sacerdotisa el líder de los hombres lobos la subió a su hombro y comenzó a correr siendo seguido por los demás lobos.-KAGOME.-Fue el grito del hanyou para luego salir corriendo en la misma dirección en la cual iba el joven lobo.-Suéltame.-Fue lo que la sacerdotisa exclamó para luego colocar una mano en su espalda y comenzar a purificarlo haciendo que se detenga y la suelte bruscamente.

El lobo la miraba sorprendido pero luego sonrió. Eso fue lo que aterró a Kagome. "_Es la misma sonrisa de la vez cuando me dijo que era su mujer. ¿Acaso hará lo mismo?" _Las dudas de Kagome fueron respondidas cuando vio que el tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.-Ya lo he decidido tú serás mi mujer.-Esto dejó mucha más helada de lo que ya estaba a la sacerdotisa.

Ella quitó sus manos bruscamente y le dio una gran bofetada. El lobo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Al ver ese acto todos los hombres lobos que los rodeaban comenzaron a cuchichear.-Lo lamento pero no puedo, estoy con alguien más.-Dijo la sacerdotisa con el ceño fruncido.

Esto hace que el joven lobo también frunza el ceño. –Acaso hablas de esa bestia estúpida que mató a algunos de mis lobos.-Dijo el lobo mostrando rabia en sus palabras.-Lo hizo para salvarnos, para salvar a mi familia y a los aldeanos. Se supone que yo soy la sacerdotisa custodia no él. EL se sacrifico para salvarnos. Además no puedes casarte conmigo.-En ese momento Kagome se reprendió mentalmente; ella no debía decir cosas futuras.

El la miro mientras enarcaba una ceja. – ¿Por qué no?-Preguntó el. La sacerdotisa comenzó a desesperarse ya que no sabía que decir. Hasta que recordó lo que siempre decía Seshomaru.-Por qué soy humana y soy una sacerdotisa.-Dijo esto haciendo que el Lobo sonría.-Eso a mí no me importa.- Dijo para acercarse a la miko a lo que ella retrocedía.-Si esa bestia de Inuyasha desaparece del mapa ya no me podrás decir que no.-Dicho esto le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Maldición soy un idiota por un descuido dejé que ese lobo rabioso se la llevará. Pero no debe estar lejos.-Inuyasha.-Escuché el grito de la exterminadora que siempre estaba con Kagome. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Así, Sango. Estaba montada sobre una pantera y detrás de ella un monje que también suele estar con Kagome. Miroku creo que se llama. Y con ellos el mismo enano de a otra vez. Kagome espero que estés bien.

* * *

La sacerdotisa no se movió de su lugar. Koga, la dejo en ese lugar y de ese lugar no se movió. Entonces vio como traían lobos heridos a la cueva.- ¿Qué les ocurrió?-Preguntó alguien del grupo al ver a los heridos.-Los han atacado las aves del paraíso.- Dijo Koga apareciendo entre el montón. La sacerdotisa se levanto seria y se arrodilló al lado de los heridos.

Cerró los ojos y recitó un corto cantico.-Listo.-Dijo bajo la mirada incrédula de todos.-Esta sacerdotisa es falsa. No les ha curado.-Dijo uno de los hombros lobos.-Te equivocas.-Dijo la sacerdotisa mirándolos de reojo. –Necesito que me lleves a donde se encuentran esas aves. Koga-Kun.-Dijo la sacerdotisa dirigiéndose al líder de los hombros lobos. Este la miró dudoso pero asintió.

Al salir fuera de la cueva pudo ver como aves del paraíso sobrevolaban la cueva.-Ay no hay demasiados vámonos.-Dijo intentando escaparse. -No. Hay que luchar. Si quieres sobrevivir tienes que luchar.-Dijo la sacerdotisa seria. A lo que el joven lobo asintió.

* * *

-Has encontrado algo Inuyasha.-Gritó la exterminadora desde la pantera.-Están cerca lo huelo no estamos lejos rápido vámonos.-Dijo el hanyou para comenzar a correr más rápido.

* * *

Todos los hombres lobos estaban armados. Esperaban detrás de su joven jefe y la sacerdotisa.-Ten, era el que llevabas en la aldea.-Dice el joven lobo dándole el arco que siempre llevaba con un carcaj lleno de flechas.-Gracias.-Dicho esto las aves gigantescas comenzaron a atacarlos.

La sacerdotisa tomo una flecha, tensó el arco y disparó purificando a una gran cantidad. –Cuidado.-Exclamó para tensar su arco y disparar acabando con más demonios que querían atacar a los lobos.-Refúgiense y llévense a los heridos que nos encargaremos. Somos lo suficientemente fuertes para acabarlos.-Dijo Koga acabando con varios demonios. Rápidamente los hombres lobo se pusieron a salvo dejando a la sacerdotisa y al líder de los hombres lobo.

En ese momento un ave monstruosa se acercaba rápidamente a ella y cuando iba a tensar el arco la flecha se le resbaló de las manos. Cerró los ojos instintivamente esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó; abrió los ojos los ojos y vio al demonio completamente destrozado y delante de él estaba…-¡Inuyasha!-Exclamó la sacerdotisa abrazando sorpresivamente al medio demonio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.-Kagome.-Susurra para luego corresponder al abrazo y apoyar su mentón en la coronilla de la cabeza de ella.

Cada uno tenía una expresión distinta en el rostro: el rostro de Koga expresaba furia y celos, El de Sango sorpresa, El de Miroku una sonrisa picara y pervertida; y por último Shippo miraba la escena sonrojado.

La sacerdotisa se separó lentamente sonrojada al igual que Inuyasha. Ella sonrió haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojara aún más. El ruido de las aves gigantescas le arruinó la magia haciendo que se pusieran en guardia.-Aún lado pulgoso que de esto me encargo yo. Y aléjate de mi mujer.-Gruño el lobo mientras atacaba a las aves.-Keh. Cállate lobo rabioso. Ella es mía.-Dijo el cegado por los celos.

La sacerdotisa tensó el arco y disparó, mientras la exterminadora lanzaba su Hiraikotsu. –Garras de acero.-Exclamó el medio demonio haciendo dicho ataque. Lucharon durante un rato más hasta poder acabar con los demonios. Pero por mala suerte el lobo terminó con una herida en su brazo derecho.

El lobo estaba sentado en el suelo con Kagome a su lado curándolo.-Ahora tenemos que saldar una cuentas pendientes.-Dijo acercándose pero al ver la escena en la cual estaba Kagome y Koga hizo que su sangre hirviera. – ¿Saldar cuentas Inuyasha? La situación está muy delicada Inuyasha.-Dijo con serena ya que lo último que quería es pelear. Inuyasha volteo enojado y se alejó.

Vio como un par de hombres lobo se acercaban a ellos.-Llévenselo y cuídenlo por favor.-Le pidió Kagome a Ginta y Hakkaku. Estos asintieron y se lo llevaron.-Vamos tenemos que alcanzar a Inuyasha; la aldea no está lejos.-Dijo con un poco de tristeza. La exterminadora sintió y montaron en Kirara. Pero Miroku se negó ir sobre la pantera y fue corriendo.

Llegaron a la aldea. Pero no encontraron a Inuyasha allí por lo que se quedaron en la aldea. Pero la sacerdotisa preocupada lo buscó donde creyó encontrarlo: el árbol sagrado. Llegó allí y lo vio en una de las ramas del árbol sagrada.

Ella lo contempló por unos segundos. Pero él no se dignaba a mirarla.-Inuyasha baja por favor.-Dijo ella dulcemente pero no recibió respuesta.-Inuyasha lo lamento no quise herirte.-Dijo intentado convencerlo para que baje pero nada.-Osuwari.-Exclamó haciendo que se estampe en el suelo.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso tonta?-Dijo el enfadado mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para poder verla.-No bajarías si no.-Dijo ella calmadamente sin moverse de su lugar.-¿Por qué no te vas con tú amado Koga?-Dijo el molesto mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda.

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse la peor escoria del mundo al sentir el olor a lágrimas. Lagrimas de Kagome. Se volteó y la vio allí mirándolo dolida con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.-Eso es lo que quieres cierto.-Dijo ella mirándolo mientras lo miraba herida.

Pero se sorprendió al verlo acercarse, para luego estrecharla en sus brazos. La apegó más a él como si su vida se fuese en ello. Como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a desaparecer. –Tonta no vuelvas a decir nunca más eso. Me oíste jamás.-Exclamó atrayéndola más a si.-Inuyasha…-Suspira disfrutando de el calor que el hombre le brindaba. Ella levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Inuyasha. Lentamente se acercaron hasta unir sus labios en un dulce beso. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que tuvieron que separase por la falta de aire.

Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando su cercanía. Se sentí feliz, esto era lo que había anhelado por mucho tiempo.-Kagome.-Escuchó ser llamada por el sacándola de su ensoñación.-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó levantando su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él.-Tú me dijiste que si se pide un deseo correcto la perla se purificará. –Preguntó mientras la sacerdotisa asentían.-Yo… Quiero convertirme en humano. Así poder vivir contigo para siempre. Sin ningún problema…-Dijo el mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.-No digas estupideces.-Dijo separándose bruscamente de él. Asustando a Inuyasha. Este pensó que no quería compartir su vida con. Entonces agachó a cabeza sintiéndose decepcionado.

Pero ella tomo delicadamente su mentón haciendo que la mirara.-No digas tonterías. Me he enamorado de ti como un hanyou. Y quiero vivir contigo como un hanyou.-Dijo sonriéndole cálidamente a su amado. Este se sintió como su corazón palpitaba desbocado. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió feliz con una mujer que no era su madre.

* * *

Kikyo caminaba por la aldea, sus labios estaban pintados de un hermoso rojo ruso. Miraba como las demás mujeres se pintaban los labios y quemaban inciensos perfumados. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que chocaba con alguien y cuando estaba por caer al suelo alguien la tomó de la cintura evitando eso.

La joven levantó la mirada para ver a su salvador y s encontró con una mirada azulina que la miraba con atención. Era un joven apuesto que no debería pasar los veinte años.-Disculpe no lo vi.-Se disculpó la mujer haciendo una reverencia.-No, es mi culpa por no ver a una bella damisela como lo es usted.-Dijo él con una gran sonrisa.-Me permitiría preguntar cuál es su nombre hermosa señorita.-Dijo el haciendo que Kikyo se sonrojara.-Kikyo.-Dijo tímidamente.-Así que este es el melodioso nombre de esta bella doncella.-Dijo tomando delicadamente la mano de Kikyo mientras se arrodillaba.-Me permitiría pregunta cuál es su nombre caballero.-Dijo Kikyo de la misma forma que el hombre había utilizado.

El la miró sonriendo para luego acercar sus labios al dorso de su mano.-Mi nombre es Onigumo.-Dijo para luego besar el dorso de la mano de la mujer.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y que les ha parecido, espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Besos.**


End file.
